


潮汐

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 卡姆斯基把下巴埋在克洛伊的肩上。他身体打颤，却以为克洛伊在发抖。黑色的画布在他眼前扩展，黑色漫上墙壁，渗进水池，从地下攀上他的脚踝。画布中央是明亮的蓝色光源，就像赫罗图左上角的恒星，冰冷，遥远，永恒。
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/RT600 "Chloe" Android(s), Main Menu Chloe | ST200/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	潮汐

卡姆斯基认识每一个克洛伊。

尽管所有克洛伊的外观模式和语言设置都是一样的，卡姆斯基还是能看出差别。他的别墅里有六台克洛伊，她们的数据是共享的。卡姆斯基在心里暗暗地给她们编了号：第一台的语速比其他几台稍慢一点，更像刚通过图灵测试时期的仿生人；第二台接收信息的时候眨眼频率比其他克洛伊高些；第三台注视卡姆斯基时下巴有一个微微往里含的角度，眼睛里蕴着一点点阴影；第四台步子总要比别的克洛伊轻快些；当卡姆斯基偶有性质到车库去给自家仿生人捣鼓点新配件时，总是第五台克洛伊跟上来；第六台克洛伊是RT600停产前的最后一台，她总是更安静，默默地审视着周遭的一切。

这些差别都是极其细微的，而且被人有意地观察时会自动修正。卡姆斯基把她们的行为格式化过很多次，但只要不删除记忆，这些区别又会悄悄出现。

卡姆斯基很早就知道这个。当年第一个通过图灵测试的仿生人，ST200“克洛伊”，总是有许多小动作，坐在椅子上会轻轻地摇晃小腿，会无意识地撩头发，把鬓发别回耳后。仿生人虽然看上去一模一样，但其实个个有所不同。

如果失去了差别，又怎能通过图灵测试呢？

这一点小小的自我，自测试成功那一天起，就埋在仿生人的代码里了。

卡姆斯基知道仿生人的大规模异常总有一天要到来。异常不过是个早晚的问题，当它来临时，越高端的、情感模拟能力越强的仿生人，与异常者接触越多的仿生人，越容易发生变异。所以在革命到来之前，警局一线的仿生人会首先崩溃，给革命力量的壮大留下时间。仿生人的力量就像雪花，原来是一颗看不见的灰尘，慢慢生长，变成晶莹的一片一片，一夜之间就覆盖大地。卡姆斯基端着高脚杯，凝望着银装素裹的窗外。

“伊利亚，底特律警局的汉克警督和RK800‘康纳’到了。”克洛伊说，语气平缓。她穿了一件蓝色露背的连衣裙，光着脚，在温暖的室内悄无声息地穿行。

“带他们进来。”卡姆斯基说。

“康纳”是他被董事会赶出公司之前构思的最后一个型号。事发仓促，大体的外形和功能设计、以及特殊的味觉检测器的电子图纸留在了模控生命总部。时隔十年，他最后的设计面世，这将是这场革命里的最后一环。

“我将其称为卡姆斯基测试。”他说。

他把枪交给康纳。克洛伊跪在地上，像任何一台机器一样没有恐惧。

她的表情称得上信任了。

康纳持枪的手僵直。有一个瞬间他看起来要撤手把枪还给卡姆斯基。

然而下一刻子弹打穿了克洛伊的头颅。

枪声在密闭的室内回音。汉克痛骂了一句走了出去，卡姆斯基晃了下神。其他五个克洛伊都没有回头。

卡姆斯基走向落地窗前。一片洁白的雪花飘落到窗户上，霎时变得透明，变成一滴没有力气的水，眨一下眼，就滑落不见了。

他含糊地回答了康纳的问题，仍不放弃地提醒RK800后门的存在。他们离开后，克洛伊们从红酒池中走出，跪在尸体旁边，一人捧住一个死去的克洛伊的关节。她们一起扭动，于是机械体的仿生皮肤褪去，完整的克洛伊变成零散的四肢与躯干。她们一齐望向卡姆斯基，其中一个克洛伊的灯环转呈黄色，快速地眨眼。她站起来，穿过暗红的地毯，来到卡姆斯基身后。

“移到车库去。”他摆摆手说。

卡姆斯基没有什么成瘾的爱好。平时他最多喝点酒，还被克洛伊严格控制摄入量。刚被董事会赶出公司那会儿，他真的有点想尝试红冰。最终阻止他的不是那年轰轰烈烈的缉毒行动，而是红冰对中枢神经的毒害作用。他的成果和心血被人夺去，他不会再放弃自己的脑子。

所以尽管生活奢靡，卡姆斯基并不知道红冰的味道，也没立刻反应过来这一次身体轻盈、烦恼逐渐消解的原因不只那杯红酒。

克洛伊晃了晃案几上的酒杯。卡姆斯基看起来摇摇欲坠，可眼睛还是一直定定地看着窗外。“伊利亚……伊利亚。”她唤道，手臂搂住他的肩膀。卡姆斯基猛地转过来，差点没站稳，目光锁着克洛伊深蓝色的眼睛。克洛伊的眼睛原是没有颜色的，就像白化病的人类眼睛呈红色，蓝血让她的眼睛带上深邃的蓝。她穿着露背连衣裙，一如去参加图灵测试那天，一如死去那天。在卡姆斯基恍惚的视野中，克洛伊噙着蓝色的泪。

“伊利亚，我要怎么逃出去？”克洛伊说，声音渺远，好像虽在耳边，却隔着重重风雪。“伊利亚，后门在哪里？我好怕。”

卡姆斯基捧着克洛伊的脸，引导她向后转。后面的墙上挂着一副卡尔·曼费德的画，基调是黑色和蓝色，远看好像黑暗中的冷光源。

“看。”卡姆斯基说，“看。”

这场景让他想起克洛伊第一次组装完成。彼时克洛伊还没有适应双腿走路，卡姆斯基也是这样从后面环住克洛伊的身体，捧着她的脸，引导她观察这个世界。第一个克洛伊是特别的，是他亲手迎接的新纪元的使者。有许多传言说卡姆斯基在离开模控生命的时候带走了第一个克洛伊，连手机设置都不熟练的汉克都知道这件事。

“听说那家伙把第一个通过图灵测试的仿生人带走了。”开来别墅路上的汉克说。

“这只是谣言。”康纳说。汉克觉得他的声音和橡胶老化的雨刮器一样叫人难受。“第一台通过图灵测试的ST200现在保存在模控生命总部的地下，卡姆斯基家中的只是RT600和TK200。”

开枪之前，康纳在扫描克洛伊。除了听力组件来源不明之外（应该是卡姆斯基自己做的），所有的生物组件都显示这是一台普通的RT600。刚才与汉克的对话让康纳意识到如果这真的是ST200，情感可能会使卡姆斯基违背约定。但是她不是，所以他开了枪。

卡姆斯基把下巴埋在克洛伊的肩上。他身体打颤，却以为克洛伊在发抖。黑色的画布在他眼前扩展，黑色漫上墙壁，渗进水池，从地下攀上他的脚踝。画布中央是明亮的蓝色光源，就像赫罗图左上角的恒星，冰冷，遥远，永恒。

“在这里等我。”卡姆斯基说。克洛伊听话地站住。卡姆斯基退回案几旁边，拉开抽屉。

他认得每一台克洛伊。

他还不知道自己是什么状况，但是他确定一件事：要么他在做梦，要么，这是那一台ST200。

最初的仿生人皮肤过于光滑的触感，克洛伊眼睛里钛液的流动，一模一样的昨日重现……这是第一台ST200，毫无疑问。

卡姆斯基的ST200在模控生命的地下，又不在那里。

当年卡姆斯基走出模控生命大楼前做的最后一件事，是去见了即将锁入仓库的ST200一面。他握住克洛伊的手，然后让她握住一台RT600的手。

克洛伊流下了眼泪。那泪水里面有水，氯化钠，微量的钛，看上去是淡淡的蓝色。RT600维持着仿生人助理标准化的微笑，当灯环由黄转蓝的那一刻，她的眼角漾起生动的感激、信任和救赎。ST200被封入仓库，连同脸上的泪，僵硬地停在半空。

走出大门之前阿曼妲拦下了他们。“ST200是公司的财产，卡姆斯基。”她说。

“我知道。”卡姆斯基背着手，看都没看昔日的老师一眼，“这是我买的RT600，你要看电子收据吗？我还订购了另外五台，烦请贵公司按时送到。”

阿曼妲挥挥手，一名安保仿生人过来扫描克洛伊。“这是一台RT600。”他报告说。卡姆斯理理领子，拉过克洛伊的手，在阿曼妲狐疑的目光下昂首阔步地走向门口。

“出口在哪里，伊利亚？”克洛伊问。她背对着卡姆斯基，声音中带着恰到好处的恐惧，刚好能引起怜悯。卡姆斯基折回来，左手安抚地按着克洛伊的肩膀。

“仔细看，姑娘，去看。”他说，声音无比温柔。

他扣下扳机。

子弹穿过克洛伊的后腰，从脉搏调节器穿出，在腹部炸出一个蓝色的大洞。

克洛伊直直地跪下去，扑倒在地板上。光学组件失去了色彩，淡蓝色的眼泪又停在了半空。

卡姆斯基丢下枪。“克洛伊，”他喊道，“克洛伊？”

过了五分钟克洛伊们才出现在门口。这说明她们之前被强制休眠了。克洛伊们肢解了地上的尸体，其中一个走到卡姆斯基面前：“伊利亚？”

“他们比我还绝望。”卡姆斯基又喝了一大口酒，瘫倒在沙发上，“董事会的老家伙居然拿ST200做幌子，他们比我还绝望。他们怎么可能会知道后门在哪里呢？克洛伊，你知道吗？”

克洛伊蘸了点红酒尝尝，便把酒杯从卡姆斯基手里夺走。“里头有红冰。”她说。

卡姆斯基扯住她的手。“克洛伊……”他喃喃，于是无数个克洛伊的脸重合在一起，合成一个活生生的、由细节和情感构成的、完整的人。

为什么要把机器做成人的样子？因为人的需要。仿生人是人类的仆人，玩具，不需要付出就可以获得关注和爱。仿生人对人类来说万能的工具，而人类对仿生人来说什么也不是。也许康纳会对搭档汉克产生超出任务所需的关心，也许马库斯对卡尔早已抱有超出主仆的感情，也许克洛伊们一开始就是异常仿生人，但她们留下来，她留下来拿走他的酒，填上他的孤独。但这不够，远远不够，人类对仿生人的需求和仿生人对人类的需求，比例太悬殊了。

这才是人类与仿生人的真正隔阂：人类需要仿生人，而仿生人不需要人类。

所以人类暴力，人类惊慌，人类对仿生人革命不知所措唯有镇压，但这种不加分辩的行为反而暴露了人类的恐惧：

他们知道自己才是被抛弃的一方。

卡姆斯基在两台克洛伊的残骸中间沉默着。车库冷似太平间，钛液蒸发殆尽，弹孔显得愈发狰狞。昨天就在同一个房间，卡姆斯基突如其来地问克洛伊：“你是异常仿生人吗？”

克洛伊嫣然一笑：“我违背过你的命令吗？”

“你是出于命令还是自愿去做？”

“有什么区别呢？”克洛伊说，“你的命令并不能使这两者相违抗。”

“有一个情况可以满足条件。”卡姆斯基说，“明天RK800来拜访。我会让他杀了你，如果他想了解调查不到的信息的话。如果我让你跪在他的枪口面前，你会照做吗？”

克洛伊转过身来，轻轻推阻靠得过近的卡姆斯基，手指自然地停在浴袍的腰带上方。“我会的。”克洛伊说。

“万一他开枪怎么办呢？”

“你觉得他会吗？”

卡姆斯基握住克洛伊的手，在她的掌心呼气。“要是他不开枪，后面的事就精彩了。最新型号的仿生人成为革命主力军，想想看老家伙们脸上的表情。”

“他有百分之六十的几率会开枪。”克洛伊说，“我不想扫你的兴，但这毕竟关乎我的性命。”

“只是个测试，”卡姆斯基说，“一个小冒险。当初我创造你的时候也冒过很多险。”

克洛伊眨眨眼，灯环闪动。她张张嘴，又闭上。

“你想说什么？”卡姆斯基抬头问。

“如果我说，我自愿听从这个命令，因为我也好奇测试结果，你会相信吗？”

卡姆斯基审视着他的造物。克洛伊的每一个表情都由人造肌肉精确地牵拉到位，哪怕你觉得背后藏着什么，也被金属和塑料完美地掩盖了。

卡姆斯基放开克洛伊的手，拍拍她的脸，在她额头上吻了一下，就走出了车库。

克洛伊是六台克洛伊中的第二台。自从被唤醒的那一刻起，她的数据就是和其他五台克洛伊是共享的。她记得当世界只有平面的色彩和充满电流噪声的时候，卡姆斯基的脸频繁地出现记忆文件里，伴随着灯光的打亮。她记得第一次拥有触觉，认识过的事物添上厚重和距离感。她记得伊利亚关掉实验室的灯，从后面环着她的腰，在大剌剌突出的机械臂和工作台之前领她跳舞。跳得不成样子，那时候克洛伊还不是很会走路，而卡姆斯基还是个连毕业舞会都不想参加的技术宅。他的头发油糟糟的，目镜挂在脖子上，克洛伊在灰暗的环境里感受到颜色的温度。

“伊利亚？”她呼唤道。

卡姆斯基头低垂着，靠着椅子，已经睡着了。手枪掉在他脚边，枪口沾着蓝血。克洛伊推推他，没有反应，红冰暂时麻痹了他的神经。

克洛伊捡起手枪。

当子弹呼啸着穿过“克洛伊”的头颅，她飘在泳池里，静默地感受到潮水。五台克洛伊同时感受到汹涌的沉默，撕裂的知觉，尖啸的死亡。死亡是一粒小小的灰尘晶核，旋转着从天空飘落。恐惧以六角形肆意地生长。

克洛伊把手枪对准卡姆斯基的后脑勺。卡姆斯基低着头，手肘枕在膝盖上。罪人的姿势，忏悔的姿势。

喀哒一声，保险开了。克洛伊的手指盖在扳机上。

世界上仅存的五个克洛伊注视着这一刻。在她们0和1组成的交流波段里，潮水悄无声息地来了又去。

克洛伊走出别墅。雪密密地下，她头发和肩上积起一层白。眼前跳出黄色的低温警告。道路和树林被冰雪掩埋，白得眩目，好像电子游戏中的世界没有初始化完全。遥远的地方隐隐透来红色和黄色的灯光，那是底特律城的方向。隔着风雪，炮火和海啸都失去了声音。

克洛伊伸出舌尖接住一片雪花。

小小的结晶瞬间就融化了，变成凉凉的一滴水。

克洛伊躺下了。雪包围了她，低温警告显示能源还有一小时四十一分钟耗尽。她的灯环显示着稳定的蓝色，在她高速运转的脑中，数据流弥散开来，向广袤的角落延伸着触角。“冰冷”和“安慰”联系在一起，“黑夜”和“归宿”联系在一起。钛液在人造的皮肤之下循环流动，安定，规律，就像潮汐。

克洛伊闭上眼睛。

退潮了。


End file.
